


The Distraction

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Quickies, Rhodes - Freeform, Squirting, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Arthur finds himself locked up in Rhodes Sheriff's Office, and you need to distract the Sheriff whilst Dutch sneaks in and bails him out. Your distraction goes a little better than expected
Relationships: Leigh Gray/Reader, Sheriff Gray/Reader
Kudos: 39





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Leigh is rlly fun to write and I'm glad more ppl requested him!!!! 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Being a woman always has its perks, whether it's distracting a man at the bar whilst a gang member picks his pockets, or distracting a man from shooting someone with a flash of your boobs, there's almost always a way to get the upper hand in these situations. 

And that was why you were here tonight. Arthur had been locked up for whatever mischief he got up to in his own time, and Dutch brought you along so you could distract the Sheriff. You had to somehow get him away from his office, probably telling him there was trouble nearby and dragging him down the road, acting surprised when the 'trouble' was no longer there.

"Do you have an idea?" Dutch asks you as the two of you calmly walk down the street. 

"Yeah," you tell him. 

It's around 9pm. The sun has gone to bed and the street is lit by the lanterns hanging from each shop's porch. The Saloon can be heard in full swing in the distance, and despite it sounding like a busy night, the street is empty. Arthur is lucky that the two of you decided to bail him out today, it seems the stars had aligned, giving you the perfect opportunity. You just had to keep the Sheriff away for long enough. 

"We'll meet you back at camp. If we don't see you back there within the hour, we'll come looking," Dutch informs you. 

"Sure," you say.

Dutch gives you a nod as he turns down one of the alleys, sneaking around the back of the Sheriffs's office and waiting patiently for you to distract him. You're wearing one of your finest frocks, a frilly dress that shows enough cleavage to make any man fall off his horse, distracted from his riding. 

It seems whatever was in the sky was continuing to bless you, as Sheriff Gray stumbled out from his office, a cigarette in hand. He attempts to lean against the porch column and misses, tumbling down the stairs instead, hitting the dusty floor with a thud. 

"Oh! Sheriff Gray, are you alright?" you weep as you rush over to him, watching him roll onto his back as he rubs the back of his head.

"Now, I swear that column was a little bit more to the right," he says, his eyes squinting shut in pain. You honestly feel rather bad for him as you'd probably be crying after a fall like that.

"You need me to take you over to the Doctors?" you ask him, gently holding his arm to catch his attention. 

His eyes finally open, meeting yours. His cheeks begin to flourish as his gaze focuses on you, a halo-like glow is surrounding you from the street lanterns behind you, and the way you're gently holding his arm is enough to give him goosebumps. 

"Oh, no no. I'll be alright," he tells you as he snaps out of his gaze. "You saw that, didn't'cha?" 

"The fall? I did. That's why I'm mighty concerned for you, Sheriff. It looked like quite the tumble," you sigh, wiping the dirt off him and helping him to his feet. You keep your hand resting on his arm, your body almost pressed against his as you look up at him with an innocent look on his face.

"I appreciate your concern, Miss. But don't you worry, I'm alright," he replies with a shrug, stumbling again as the liquor in his system begins to flow again. 

"I do apologize, but it always concerns me when I see a person struggle. Especially a man of the law," you tell him as you wipe a bit of dust from his badge, your hand lingering on his chest a little longer than it should have.

"I ain't seen you around here before, have I, Miss?" the Sheriff asks, watching your hands as they move.

"No, sir. I'm just passing through I'm afraid. I hope when I reach New York they'll have men as fine as yourself up there." 

"Me? You think I'm fine?" he questions, stuttering his words a bit from the shock. "Maybe you were the one to fall down those stairs," he says with a laugh. 

"I do, and if you don't agree with me then maybe you hit your head a little too hard," you sigh, shaking your head at him. "Are you sure you're alright, Sheriff?" 

"I'm fine, Miss. Trust me," he replies.

"Well, I'm still going to offer to... take care of you," you tell him as you straighten out his neckerchief, your eyes flicking up to his.

"What does that imply?" the Sheriff asks, his lips slightly parted as he begins to take deep breaths. 

"Whatever you'd like it to imply, Sheriff. I'm here to take care of you, if you'd like me to." 

He remains staring at you, his eyes briefly checking around to see if anybody was nearby. "Anything?" he asks you. 

"Anything," you seductively repeat.

"Lord forgive me, but I really need this," he says as he takes your hand, heading towards his office but you stop him. 

"In your own office? Now, I don't wanna be exposin' myself to whatever criminals you may have locked up in there," you pout. "Why don't you come this way?" you suggest, pointing in the opposite direction. 

"I apologize, Miss. Lead the way." 

Despite still being somewhat drunk, the Sheriff manages to follow you down one of the alleys, finding a dark spot behind one of the shops. There's still no signs of life nearby, and you assume there must be one hell of a party going on at the Saloon if nobody had left yet.

The Sheriff helps you sit up on a barrel, your crotch meeting his height as you sit comfortably. The layers of your skirt give you more than enough padding from the wood, and despite it being dark over here, the moon provides enough light so you can faintly see him. 

You grab hold of his waistcoat and tug his crotch against yours, spreading your legs slightly and wrapping your ankles around him. He lets out a sigh, followed by a grin as his head dips down so his lips can meet yours. Despite seeming slightly nervous, he's a tremendous kisser, his lips dancing with yours perfectly and his facial hair doesn't get in the way like you thought it might do. 

A pair of hands find their way up your dress, massaging your thighs and gripping eagerly at your undergarments. You lift your hips slightly, allowing him to slip your undergarments from you, leaving them hooked around one of your ankles. His hands return to your thighs, one of them sliding up and settling beside your crotch. 

The kiss breaks as a moan escapes your lips, his thumb beginning to rub firm circles against your clit. This was definitely not the kind of distraction you were expecting to do, but he's handsomely cute, and it'd be a shame to let this opportunity slip past you. 

His fingers are quick to find your entrance, one slipping inside of your already wet cunt, eagerly prepping you. He knows what to do, curling his fingers as he hits that spot inside of you, another finger quickly joining, enjoying the sounds you're making for him. 

"I've gotta be quick, I'm meant to be on duty," he quietly tells you. 

"You are on duty. You're helping this troubled citizen out," you reply. 

"And how would I be helping you out?" 

"You're investigating an offense. The offense being the lack of attention I've been receiving," you bat your lashes.

"Well, when you put it that way... I guess I should investigate a little deeper," he says as he pushes his fingers deeper inside of you, a moan slipping from your lips. 

"Surely you have better ways of investigating?" you ask as your hand reaches down to rub over his crotch. "Something a little sturdier, perhaps?" 

The Sheriff lets out a moan, grinding his crotch into the palm of your hand as he removes his fingers from you. He rushes at undoing his pants, letting his gunbelt fall to the floor as he pulls his cock out. You reach down and pump his shaft a few times, smearing his precum along his length as he whimpers from your touches. He seems sensitive, his cock throbbing with every inch that you move. 

Your thighs are pulled up to his waist again, and he slowly slides his length in, looking down to watch it disappear inside of you. For a man that was eager to get back on duty, despite already drinking on the job, he takes his time fucking you, slowly rotating his hips against yours, tenderly pushing his length in and out of you. 

He eventually picks up the pace, slamming his hips against yours as his slender cock stretches you open. Your hands grip onto him, grabbing at his shirt as you wrap your legs tighter around him, pulling him against you. Moans are flowing from your lips, making his cock twitch as he gets off on the pleasure he's giving you. 

"Keep it down, Miss. Please?" the Sheriff begs, continuing his thrusts into you. You dread to think if anybody was nearby, accidentally hearing you two go at it whilst they tried to get some rest. 

"It's so hard to, Sheriff," you reply. 

"Leigh. You can call me Leigh." 

"Oh, Leigh," you moan, making Leigh sigh as he hears his name escape your lips. 

"Shit-" Leigh groans, burying his head into the curve of your neck, his facial hair tickling you slightly.

You can already feel your orgasm approaching, and from the way Leigh is moaning against your skin, you know that he is too. You gently lift Leighs head from your shoulder, holding his cheek as you speak directly to him. 

"You ever made a woman squirt before?" you ask with a sly grin on your face. 

"I haven't," Leigh confesses.

"Would you like to?" 

Leigh moans before nodding his head and saying "please," at the same time. He has to steal a kiss from you, muffling his moans with your mouth as his cock continues to slam into you.

You break the kiss and tell him to hold still, shuffling about so you can pull your dress skirt up and rest the layers of fabric behind you, preventing it from getting wet. Your legs wrap around his waist again, and you tell him to carry on fucking you. He moans as he begins slamming his hips into you again, watching you as you begin to rub your clit, drawing your orgasm out slowly. 

Within a few more thrusts, your orgasm hits you; you let out a choked moan as you cum, accidentally soaking part of Leighs clothes as you squirt. He doesn't seem to mind, his orgasm hitting him from the sight of you squirting on his cock. He quickly pulls out, spilling his load onto the floor, one of his hands gripping onto your thigh as his other one jerks himself off. 

Once the two of you are back from cloud nine, Leigh removes his neckerchief, using it as a rag to quickly wipe his cock before passing it to you so you can clean yourself up. The two of you get re-dressed, Leigh offering you his hand as you shuffle down from the barrel. Your bums a little numb, but at least the plan went far better than you expected. 

The two of you walk back to the main street, turning to face each other. 

"Am I gonna see you again?" Leigh asks you, a sweet and innocent tone to his voice. 

"Well, I will be here for a few days. Maybe I'll cause some mischief so you can come and arrest me," you say with a wink.

"You're temptin' me to drag you into one of my cells and give you a spanking." 

"That sounds like a perfect date," you smile. Leighs eyes widen a little but he seems very on board with the idea. 

"Are you gonna be alright gettin' home, Miss? You want me to walk you back?" he offers. 

"You're terribly kind, Sheriff, but I'll be alright. I ain't staying too far from here. But I'll pop by and visit you soon, I promise," you tell him as you kiss his cheek. 

"Alright then. I'm always at the office so, come by whenever."

Leigh ducks his head down a little so he can steal another kiss from you. You melt into his touch, wrapping your arms around him as you distract him from his work even more. He moves away, giving you a little smile as he turns and heads back to his office. You wander off down the street, picking up your pace a little as you didn't want to be nearby when he realizes that Arthur has escaped, if he even did realize. He seemed to be a little bit blinded with love and lust at the moment. 

You saddle up your horse, hitched by the bank from earlier, and head back to camp. Hopefully, you'd been less than an hour, but you know you'll have to tell the others the truth when they ask why your distraction took so long.


End file.
